


Lúcio and McCree: Do Whatever You Want to Me

by New_Moon_Over_You



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Improvised Sex Toys, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Winston (Overwatch), Re-upload, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Moon_Over_You/pseuds/New_Moon_Over_You
Summary: “Hey there, superstar.” He replied, drawling the vowels in that way that always caused a tent in the other man’s underwear.The cowboy leaned in for a kiss, pecking the other man on the lips quickly. The Brazilian multi-platinum star’s lips were always warm and comfortable. They tasted like sugar. He spoke again, holding the other man close, wrapping his fingers around Lúcio’s hips gently, and bringing him close, so their hips were pressed together. “So, Lúcio, I was thinking tonight we could fool around some.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 2





	Lúcio and McCree: Do Whatever You Want to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload!
> 
> Hi - hope you enjoy this. Feel free to comment and kudos - always encourages me to write some more!
> 
> Many thanks - K. Moon

This was definitely the last time Lúcio trusted Jesse with the ropes and told him to ‘do whatever he wanted to him.’

Pins and needles danced up and down his arms; the tips of his fingers had gone totally numb; his bright lime tank top, the sides coloured in darker green, lay discarded on the couch. His rollerblades were scattered on the floor in front of him. He sighed loudly, trying to shake some sensation back into his feet - bare on the metal floor - and mumbled a curse under his breath.

 _How long have I been here?_ He wondered, shifting his weight from side to side quickly in time with the classical music Jesse had put on before he left; casting a quick glance towards the holo-monitor that took up a corner of the room.

“Hey, Athena, how long have I been tied up?” he said, the usual bounce in his voice having trailed off somewhat. The hologram lit up with Athena’s symbol, and the voice sprung forth quickly.

“Hello, Lúcio. You’ve been here for one hour, fifty-two minutes. I can call for help from Winston if you wish.” she replied.

“No! No- no, no, no. Wait- no! Don’t do that.” Lúcio called out, smiling cheekily, as Athena powered down, much to his relief. He went to wipe the slight layer of sweat that had built up on his forehead, forgetting the long cables that’d been doubled as rope tied around his wrists, up to the ceiling pipes, taut. His feet were tied down too; and his bare torso tensed as he tried to squirm free.

“Athena, change the music, please!” he said, having listened to nearly two _hours_ of _Beethoven,_ with Jesse putting it on a low volume just to torture him some more. Not his typical music taste.

“Lúcio, you know I can’t do that without administrator permission. You’ve asked me sixteen times so far. If can still call for hel-” she replied immediately.

“Oh yeah, do you really think I want the big scientist to see me shirtless, in just these?” He said, trying to motion to the dark green shorts that barely covered up to his mid-thigh, made from thin material.

“Perhaps not, Lúcio. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Where is Jesse right now?” he asked, before a small map of the whole Watchpoint materialised before him, and he saw two markers- one representing him, stationary, and the other mobile, on the other side of the Watchpoint, ambling backwards and forwards.

“Athena, you’ve gotta be joking! He’s not gonna be back, you’ve gotta let me out of here somehow. What if Winston walks in?” Lúcio snapped suddenly, still not like his usual over-the-top self.

He struggled against the ropes, muscles tensing against them, but McCree had tied them tightly, and he gave up, letting his arms slack and the ropes take the weight.

Athena gave the same response she’d given an hour ago. “Lúcio, Jesse McCree has entered the administrator password. Without that password, you will not be able to take any major actions through my network.”

So, Lúcio began guessing passwords.

*

“Hey, Jesse!” Lúcio called out, skating across the office rapidly and landing a quick smack on his boyfriend’s rear as he did; the momentum of his skating adding to the sting.

McCree turned around quickly, scowling and brushing his slightly bedraggled blonde hair out his eye with a bionic finger. “Hey there, superstar.” He replied, drawling the vowels in that way that always caused a tent in the other man’s underwear.

The cowboy leant in for a kiss, pecking the other man on the lips quickly. The Brazilian multi-platinum star’s lips were always warm and comfortable. They tasted like sugar. He spoke again, holding the other man close, wrapping his fingers around Lúcio’s hips gently, and bringing him close, so their hips were pressed together. “So, Lúcio, I was thinking tonight we could fool around some.”

Lúcio’s hands went to the other man’s hips in turn, and they kissed again, longer this time, both of their hands creeping towards each other’s behinds. “Jess, isn’t Winston gonna be inspecting the barracks tonight? Normally, you know I’d love to rid-”

Jesse pressed the two closer, and drove the other man towards the holo-monitor, pressing him against it and driving a knee between his legs. Lúcio moaned into the other man, as he felt his cock hardening and a tent growing in his underwear and shorts; “Fu- fuck, ‘Cree, we’re gonna get caught here.”

Jesse pressed upwards with his knee once again. “Well then, we’ll just have to be quick won’t we?”

The superstar spoke quickly and comically. “With the amount of time you last, we’ll be-”

Jesse’s hand clasped over the other man’s mouth. “I know you want to, _meu amor._ ”

Lúcio _loved_ when his boyfriend spoke his language.

Lúcio’s hands went to the desk on which the monitor stood, and gripped onto a bundle of thick discarded wires, kissing the other man deeply.

“Big guy, you wanna have me tied up? You could use these, do whatever you want to me.”

Jesse McCree smiled widely.

*

“How many tries have I had, Ath?”

“Four-hundred and twenty. I’d recommend stopping now.”

Lúcio sighed deeper than he had before. “Yeah, Ath, you said that at try three-hundred too. How long have I been here now?”

Athena spoke up once again. “You’ve been in your current predicament for four hours, thirty-nine minutes.”

His stomach growled behind his tight, defined abs, and he’d grown more annoyed than amused by Jesse’s game of tying him up and _leaving._

And then, just like that, Jesse _fucking_ McCree waltzed on in, gun in its holster, spurs _clinking_ on the metal floor the way they did, soot from a cigar falling onto the floor and smoke rising into the air. Lúcio’s shorts immediately tented, and he breathed a sigh of relief, arms now totally numb and feet filled with tingles.

“Jess, I-”

The cowboy put his fingers to his lips, and Lúcio immediately closed his mouth, staring at the other man, hard.

“My _superstar._ Didn’t leave, just stayed here like a _good boy._ ” He advanced on the musician, pressing his hand into the other man’s crotch, feeling the hard protrusion poking into his hand and throbbing beneath the shorts.

Lúcio moaned loudly. “I’ve been stuck here for four hours, Jess. What if Winston had seen me?”

“And look at you, all hard and wanting me.” Jesse mumbled, running his hand down the other man’s side, tickling slightly at the taut muscles he found there, causing Lúcio to wriggle and try to squirm away slightly. “Oh- and Winston ain’t here. He checked out this morning, not gonna be back for two more hours.”

Lucio bucked into the other man’s hand and cried out, begging for more.

McCree strode around to the side of the other man, running his bionic arm along the skin, causing Lúcio to shiver as the cold metal grazed his muscles. The other hand pressed into his asscheeks, drawing more moans from Lúcio and making him push backwards, trying to get the fingers into a more appealing position.

McCree put his hands to the other man’s waistband, and yanked his shorts and briefs down in one sweeping movement, and the Brazilian’s cock sprung free, fully erect, as he began groping the cheeks and pulling his fingers across the other man’s asshole. “F- fuck, Jess!” Lúcio began moaning as Jesse’s hand pulled down his own pants and underwear, revealing his cock and began stroking it quickly, leaving Lúcio squirming and trying to push his hips backwards into him.

His bionic finger pushed upwards into Lúcio’s tight ass; and twisted, drawing a long, animalistic growl from the other man.

“Actually, on second thoughts...” he said, drawling; Lucio’s cock was leaking, as was his own, but he quickly removed his finger; before his normal arm pulled the finger free from his hand, and he pushed it slowly up the hole once again.

Lúcio shook with tension, asshole filled but unable to touch his throbbing cock.

“Listen, my little Lúcio, my little superstar. I’m gonna leave you here for another hour and come back, see if you still need to get that pretty little ass of yours fucked _then_.” He strode out, leaving a quivering, sweating Lúcio in his wake, totally naked, shouting after him, tied up- and filled up.

A moment later, cock still throbbing, he turned to Athena, clenching around the finger that was lodged into his ass.

“Athena- f- fuck- don’t ever, _ever_ tell anyone this happened. Have you- fuck- got that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> \- K. Moon


End file.
